<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can See Him Too? by AceOfAllCats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992773">You Can See Him Too?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfAllCats/pseuds/AceOfAllCats'>AceOfAllCats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, after TRF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfAllCats/pseuds/AceOfAllCats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know this is really short, but I wrote it late at night. All I wanted was to get the idea out, and all I had a solid grasp of was what I wanted the final line to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can See Him Too?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, John."</p>
<p>I look up. Sherlock is standing in the doorway. I smile.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Sherlock.” I turn back to my laptop, and Sherlock wanders over to the couch, soon falling asleep.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A few hours later, I get a call from Lestrade. He says he has a case. Sherlock is still asleep on the couch.</p>
<p>“Not right now,” I tell him.</p>
<p>I stand up and make two cups of tea, setting one beside Sherlock before sitting down.</p>
<p>He doesn’t move.</p>
<p>I flip on the telly.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I’m woken by Mrs. Hudson, concern on her face.</p>
<p>“John, did you sleep in that chair? That can’t be good for your back.”</p>
<p>I glance around the room. Sherlock is nowhere to be seen, and his cup is where I left it.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Mrs. Hudson. Thanks for checking on me.”</p>
<p>She smiles, hesitates, then walks out the door.</p>
<p>I stand, picking up Sherlock’s cup and pouring the now-cold tea down the sink. I set the cups down on the counter beside the sink.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll wash them later.</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>I slip on my coat, and my hand is on the doorknob when I hear Sherlock from the living room.</p>
<p>“John, where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Out for a walk.” I pause, thinking. “Do you want to come?”</p>
<p>He nods, pulling on his coat and scarf as he comes to stand beside me. I open the door, and the two of us silently step out into the cool early evening.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>There’s a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“No customers!” I shout, not bothering to get up.</p>
<p>“How handy,” Lestrade says, stepping inside.</p>
<p>I stand up, walking over to greet him.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting you to drop by, Greg. Do you want a cup of tea?” I ask, moving to the kitchen. He follows me.</p>
<p>“No, thank-”</p>
<p>I look over, confused, only to see his jaw dropped. I glance around the kitchen. The only thing that stands out is the lack of human toes sitting in front of Sherlock.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Is that… Is that Sherlock?” Lestrade’s hand is shaking as he raises it, pointing.</p>
<p>“Wait a second…” My voice breaks. “You can see him too?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>